


Sex on legs

by RossomahaaR



Series: FK Lord of the Lost 2019 [2]
Category: Lord of the Lost (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR
Summary: Иногда на Криса находило желание встряхнуться. «Я не поведусь», — говорил себе Джеред в такие моменты. Но в итоге всегда соглашался. И ещё ни разу не пожалел.
Relationships: Chris Harms/Gared Dirge
Series: FK Lord of the Lost 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845040





	Sex on legs

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды Lord Of The Lost 2019  
> http://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5643441
> 
> Действие происходит в 2013-м году.

Иногда на Криса находило желание встряхнуться. «Я не поведусь», — говорил себе Джеред в такие моменты, но в итоге всегда соглашался. И ещё ни разу не пожалел. 

Крис, хоть и трудоголик, отрываться умел, и с чувством юмора у него всё в порядке, но некоторые затеи казались Джереду откровенно дурацкими. Однако Крису можно было доверять — он всегда тщательно готовился и умел держать ситуацию под контролем. Если бы всё ограничивалось прогулками по крышам, будто им шестнадцать, или на первый взгляд спонтанными выездами поближе к морю… Временами он предлагал такое, что два года назад Геррит усомнился бы — это что-то не так с Лордом или с ним самим, раз Лорд ему такое предлагает? Нынешний Джеред, привыкший к взглядам толпы и научившийся не сбегать от камеры, относился к затеям Криса проще, но каждый раз, услышав «А давай…», всем видом выражал скепсис. 

В первый раз, когда Крис сказал, что собирается переодеться в Кристал Мет и прогуляться по Репербану, Джеред растерялся. Кристал чертовски забавная, но он видел этот образ только на сцене. На Репербане, где и так тусовалось немало трапов, Крис с накладными сиськами и длиннющими цветными ресницами не привлёк бы внимания, но всё равно Джеред недоумевал: он серьёзно собрался выйти _в таком_ виде? «Да ладно тебе, это ж весело», — сказал тогда Крис. И действительно. Они отлично провели время, курсируя из одного клуба в другой и выискивая в меню коктейли с самыми идиотскими названиями. Ближе к утру, когда возвращались домой, уже не очень твёрдо стоя на ногах, к ним пристал британский турист — пьянющий мужик с телосложением рестлера. Наполовину отклеившиеся розовые ресницы, сбившийся набок парик и обилие татуировок его не смущали — он смотрел только на здоровенные сиськи Кристал. «Come with me, baby», — приговаривал он, страстно сопя и хватая Криса за руки. От Джереда турист отмахнулся, как от назойливой мухи: «What the fuck you need this schlump for?» — и ухватил Кристал за задницу, обтянутую блестящим платьем. Крис широко улыбнулся и посмотрел так, что здоровяк замолчал и даже попятился. В убийственных взглядах Крису Хармсу не было равных. «Прежде, чем хватать леди за всякое, нужно предложить ей деньги», — он похлопал туриста по щеке и, подхватив давящегося хохотом Джереда под локоть, зашагал дальше с гордо поднятой головой. Догонять их мужик не стал. 

Чёртово любопытство. Из-за него Джеред каждый раз уступал. И каждый раз решиться было сложно, мешала так никуда и не девшаяся дурацкая стеснительность. И опасение: что, если однажды он откажется, и Крис разочаруется? Но с этим Джеред умел справляться, потому что твёрдо знал – Крис не такой. Он никогда не давил и умел вовремя остановиться. Все его затеи были скорее забавны, ничего серьёзного. 

Хотя в прошлый раз, когда Крис предложил пет-плей, Джеред был готов твёрдо сказать «нет». Ему попадались статейки на эту тему, и он представлял, зачем люди это делают, да и порно с таким сюжетом иногда смотрел, но сам встать на четвереньки не испытывал ни малейшего желания. А потом понял, что просто боится выглядеть глупо, и разозлился. Кого стыдиться-то, Криса, что ли? Человека, который видел его больным, нажравшимся, с которым он, в конце концов, трахается? Пообещав нассать ему в ботинки и разодрать диван, Джеред всё-таки согласился примерить бархатные кошачьи уши и плаг-хвост. В итоге они отлично провели время — больше дурачились, чем следовали сценарию игры. И ничего в этом не было унизительного. Разве что лакать молоко из миски оказалось крайне неудобно, зато Крис потом его вылизал. 

Вспомнив, как приятно пушистый мех хвоста касался кожи, Джеред прикусил щёку изнутри. Нет, о том опыте он определённо не жалел. Стоило взглянуть в лицо своим опасениям, переступить через них, а не прятаться и терзаться, как раньше.

— Итак? — Крис выжидательно посмотрел на него.   
— Ноги брить обязательно? Раньше мы как-то без этого обходились.  
— Хех, поверь моему опыту в The Pleasures, так будет лучше.

Джеред вздохнул и закатил глаза. Бриться было лень. Ладно, подмышки и яйца — это элементарная гигиена (да и кому понравится отплёвываться от волос), но ноги-то… что за глупость. 

— Ну так уж и быть.   
Крис одобрительно кивнул:  
— Мы хорошо проведём время. И если что, ты всегда можешь сказать…  
— Да-да, — отмахнулся Джеред. — Специально придумаю стоп-слово по такому поводу. 

Вернувшись из ванной, Джеред остановился на пороге спальни. Пока он там возился, Крис успел переодеться из домашней заношенной футболки и бриджей в чёрные джинсы и чёрную же рубашку, по-пижонски подвернул рукава до локтей, выставив татуировки. Даже в таких простых вещах он умудрялся выглядеть чертовски стильно. Но без них было бы ещё лучше. Крис задумчиво смотрел в окно на зажёгшиеся огни порта, и Джеред не мог отвести взгляд. Они уже год вместе, а ему всё ещё не верилось, что может находиться к Крису так близко не только во время туров, когда неизбежно приходилось делить один номер или соседние кресла в автобусе, и не на работе в студии. 

— О, готов уже? — Крис обернулся и широким жестом обвёл разложенные на кровати вещи: —Я всё подготовил. Помочь?  
— Справлюсь. Если что, буду громко звать на помощь.   
— Я буду рядом. Самое главное: не подглядывай, пока я не разрешу, — Крис кивнул в сторону зеркала на шкафу, предусмотрительно завешенного покрывалом.   
— Слушаюсь, мой лорд, — Джеред сложил ладони и поклонился. Крис лишь фыркнул и, наконец, оставил его одного. 

Джеред вздохнул: и зачем одевался? Он снял джинсы и взял приготовленные трусы. Крис вовсе не шутил: они действительно оказались женские.   
— Поверь, мужское кружевное бельё — та ещё нелепость, — сказал он тогда.  
— Это ты по личному опыту знаешь или видел где? — хохотнул Джеред.   
Крис пообещал рассказать в другой раз. И дались же ему эти кружева. Соблазн остаться в собственных плавках был велик, но тогда и вся затея не имела смысла. Будь такое бельё на девушке, Джеред бы признал, что оно смотрится красиво. Только вот он нихрена не девушка. По ощущениям было терпимо, хотя яйца немного жало, но в целом больше непривычно, чем действительно неудобно. 

Джеред стащил футболку с секси-зомби и взялся за лифчик, тоже чёрный, но вряд ли из комплекта, судя по вшитым внутрь поролоновым вставкам — женщинам такое без надобности, у них своя грудь есть. Как правило. Застегнуть его оказалось не так-то просто. Невольно вспомнилось, как на одном из выступлений Крис нацепил на него прилетевший из зала бюстгальтер и долго возился с застёжкой. Тогда было смешно, а сейчас казалось, что он уже минут пять пыхтит и вывихнул оба запястья к чертям собачьим, пытаясь попасть долбанными крючками в сраные петли. Нет, всё-таки снимать куда приятнее. Бедные женщины, они так каждый день мучаются! Джеред уже готов был звать Криса, когда адское изделие всё же застегнулось. Он облегчённо выдохнул и поправил перекрутившиеся бретельки. Порядок. Сиськи вроде смотрелись нормально и не смахивали на гротескные буфера Кристал. 

Настал черёд чулок. Джеред сел на край кровати и, не сдержавшись, прыснул: видел бы его сейчас отец. «Да-да, пап, сначала ты играешь в рок-группе, а потом, не успеешь оглянуться — и на тебе женские трусы». Чулки были обычные чёрные, со швом. Не в сеточку, и на том спасибо. С этим предметом женского гардероба он уже имел дело — когда катались с Letzte Instanz, как-то вышли к ним на сцену в чулках и полотенцах, было весело. Побрить ноги и правда оказалось не лишним — в этот раз хоть ничего не цеплялось. Управившись, Джеред критически себя оглядел, насколько это было возможно. Некоторым в кайф надевать женские шмотки, вне зависимости от ориентации. Но он, похоже, не из таких парней — ничего _особенного_ не ощущал (разве что кружево немного натирало член). Напяливать лохматый парик, очки-сердечки и розовую майку, изображая группи Эструллу, хотя бы весело, а это… Крис говорил, что так ненадолго можно почувствовать себя кем-то другим, но Джеред всё ещё оставался собой, никаких внутренних преображений. Но всё же стоило довести дело до конца. 

Он поднялся и встряхнул платье — конечно, чёрное. Крис, очевидно, промахнулся с размером — он хоть и тощий, но в это точно не влезет. Оказалось, платье отлично тянется. Оно облегало, словно вторая кожа, и ощущение от гладкой ткани, пожалуй, приятное, но и всё на этом. Узкий подол едва прикрывал подвязки чулок, и Джеред попытался натянуть его пониже, но тонкие лямки предупреждающе хрустнули. Похоже, Крис совсем не учёл его рост. На покрывале Джеред заметил что-то, сначала показавшееся ленточкой, но это оказался замшевый чокер, простой, без украшений. Ну и зачем? Кадык он не замаскирует, только внимание привлечёт. Но раз уж Крису так хочется — ладно. 

Теперь обувь. Туфли, оставленные у кровати, пришлись впору — наверняка куплены в каком-нибудь магазине для цыпочек с членами. Каблуки, сантиметров эдак в пять, выглядели устойчивыми, но сомнительно, что получится далеко уковылять на них. Джеред прошёлся по спальне, стараясь не сутулиться. Пару раз покачнулся, чуть не вывихнул лодыжку, но всё-таки понял, как держать равновесие. Вот только платье не давало сделать нормальный широкий шаг и всё норовило уползти выше. Джеред раздражённо одёрнул его и, сделав резкий разворот, снова покачнулся. 

— Всё в порядке? — поинтересовался Крис из-за двери.  
— Не имею ни малейшего представления.

Крис вошёл. Пока Джеред одевался, он сменил очки на линзы, немного подкрасил глаза и распустил волосы. Глядя на него, Джеред чувствовал себя влюблённой фанаткой. 

— Остался последний штрих. Косметичка в ванной. Причёска — на твоё усмотрение.

Джеред отсалютовал Крису и отправился краситься. Если идти медленно, навернуться не грозило. Ему уже стало интересно, что же получится в итоге. Насколько он будет похож на дешёвую шлюху? Крис выглядел довольным, может, не так уж всё и плохо.

Джеред аккуратно подвёл глаза и по привычке взял чёрные тени. Всё-таки с мэйком для сцены проще — можно особо не заботиться о ровном нанесении и не ограничивать себя в количестве. Подумав, он слегка обозначил скулы светлыми румянами, накрасил ресницы и придирчиво рассмотрел брови — как раз выщипал лишнее пару дней назад; поддерживать их в должном виде оказалось гораздо легче, чем выдирать накануне перед выступлением. Осталось выбрать помаду — в косметичке нашлось три оттенка красного. Джеред решил остановиться на винном. Уж что-что, а винишко он любил. Долго возиться с волосами не стал — немного начесал от корней и сбрызнул лаком, предусмотрительно оставленном на видном месте. Не мешало бы заново покрасить ногти, совсем облупились. Джеред хихикнул — кажется, изменения начались. 

Крис терпеливо ждал его в спальне.   
— Выглядишь превосходно, — он взял Джереда за руки и подвёл к открытому теперь зеркалу.  
Тот недоверчиво хмыкнул. Вряд ли платье сильно его преобразило — широкие плечи и кисти так просто не замаскируешь. Да и очертания члена под тканью заметны. Крису стоило выбрать что-нибудь не настолько облегающее. 

Джеред с сомнением и любопытством заглянул в отражение. А неплохо вышло. Если не приглядываться, он и правда может сойти за рослую девицу, тем более в сумерках под неоновым освещением. Татуировки и пирсинг общую картину не портили — у какой горячей чики их нынче нет? Может, без накладных сисек платье бы смотрелось нелепо, но с ними оно создавало иллюзию… хм… фигуры. Джеред повернулся боком, потом спиной и глянул через плечо — платье настолько обтягивающее, что даже костлявая задница приобрела очертания. Надо же. Ещё б было оно хоть чуть-чуть длиннее…

— У тебя потрясающие ноги, — Крис слегка приобнял его и щекотно коснулся губами шеи.  
— А всё остальное? — капризно протянул Джеред, дурачась.   
— О, всё остальное тоже достойно самых изысканных комплиментов.   
— Тебе не кажется, что платье… э… коротковато?

Крис рассмеялся:  
— Моё милое летнее дитя, это же мини. Оно и должно таким быть. 

Джеред почти себя не узнавал. Он понял, что имел в виду Крис, говоря о преображении. Забавно оценивать себя как какую-то незнакомку. Джеред, конечно, знал, что ноги у него длинные — временами это доставляло неудобства, но судить об их длине и стройности с эстетической точки зрения ему в голову не приходило. 

— Выглядишь коротышкой, — усмехнулся он.   
— Не преувеличивай, ты теперь всего-то на полголовы выше, — Крис накинул ему на плечи красный, почти в тон помады, палантин и вручил клатч на длинном ремешке — кажется, так называют эти маленькие сумочки, больше смахивающие на кошельки. И откуда у него всё это барахло, специально купил, что ли?  
— Твой телефон, бумажник, всё на месте. Идём?

Джеред кивнул. Крис смотрел на него так, будто он превзошёл все ожидания. Безумно приятно. Последние сомнения исчезли без следа. Теперь Джеред готов был выйти в таком виде хоть на сцену.

***

Крис обещал, что идти совсем недалеко, и, может, так оно и было, только вот из-за каблуков казалось, будто добираются они уже целый час. И хотя Крис поддерживал под руку и примеривался к шагу, Джереду всё равно было не легче. Не сразу он сообразил, что их маршрут проложен в обход Lunacy — предусмотрительный Крис явно не хотел столкнуться с кем-нибудь знакомым возле любимого бара. Джеред едва не заржал, представив, что они могли нарваться на Бо. Тот непременно бы на всю улицу заголосил: «Кто это прекрасное создание, Лорд? О господи, Дёрдж, почему ты в платье?! Это у вас такие ролевые игры, дааа?» Нет уж, лучше пройти длинным путём.

Репербан славится отнюдь не ресторанами, и выбранное Крисом заведение больше смахивало на киношный бордель — приглушённый свет, много бархата и позолоты, занавесок и ширм. Очень в духе весёлого района. Хостес в белой форме провела их к зарезервированному столику. Места для двоих тут отгораживали резные перегородки, что создавало ощущение уединённости. Мило. Как только хостес ушла, Джеред рухнул на диванчик и вытянул ноги — лодыжки с непривычки адски ныли. 

— Как ты? — Крис устроился на противоположном конце полукруглого дивана, напротив него. — Всё в порядке?  
— Теперь — да, — Джеред откинулся на спинку и с любопытством огляделся: — И что дальше?  
— Полагаю, романтический ужин.  
— Мы могли просто заказать пиццу. В холодильнике ещё осталось пиво. Мм, — Джеред мечтательно зажмурился.  
— Нет в тебе романтики, — покачал головой Крис.  
— Не-а. Её сильно переоценивают.   
— А если для разнообразия?  
— Ну разве что, — пожал плечами Джеред и стащил палантин — сидеть весь вечер завёрнутым в мешающуюся тряпку он не собирался. Без неё, конечно, если и не с первого, то со второго взгляда станет понятно, какого на самом деле он пола, но кому какое дело? А официанты тут и не такое наверняка видели. И всё равно ощущение неловкости не пропадало.

Официант, принёсший меню, разумеется, не стал неприязненно на них коситься, и Джеред немного расслабился. Крис попросил не беспокоить их после того, как они сделают заказ. Он выбрал какое-то вино, — Джеред редко обращал внимание на названия, — и салат с креветками. Джеред листал меню, закатывая глаза от пафосных названий. Нет, всё-таки романтика совсем не его. 

— Вам что-нибудь подсказать? — навис над ним официант с блокнотом наизготовку.

Джеред растерялся. Чёрт, и как ему отвечать? Следует изменить голос? Но они не договаривались, что весь вечер придётся пищать. А если говорить своим, не разрушит ли это образ?

— Герда? — позвал Крис.  
— Кхм… Я буду то же, что и ты. 

Официант сделал пометку и откланялся.

— Герда? — Джеред вздёрнул бровь.  
— Геррит или Джеред, конечно, славные имена, но они не слишком подходят такой очаровательной девушке, — улыбнулся Крис. 

Джеред прыснул: небось, имя тоже заранее выбрал. Готовился. 

Крис выглядел так… естественно, будто происходящее для него в порядке вещей. Джеред невольно позавидовал. Оставалось надеяться, что алкоголь поможет почувствовать себя свободнее, как это обычно бывало. Как назло, чёртовы трусы начали доставлять всё более ощутимый дискомфорт. Они будто врезались во все места разом, да и кружево оказалось довольно жёстким и натирало. Похоже, это будет очень длинный вечер.

***

Крис внимательно наблюдал за Джередом. Тот вяло ковырял салат и ёрзал, видимо, никак не мог устроиться удобнее.   
— Извини, — Крис протянул руку через стол и коснулся его запястья. — Не следовало…  
— Всё в порядке, — Джеред смущённо улыбнулся и, отложив вилку, сжал его ладонь. — Я ведь сам согласился.  
— По-моему, ты просто не умеешь твёрдо сказать «нет», — вздохнул Крис.   
— Мне любопытно попробовать, — пожал плечами Джеред. 

После четвёртого бокала вина он заметно повеселел и, кажется, начал входить в роль. Он то бросал быстрый взгляд из-под полуопущенных ресниц, то закусывал губу. Крис подсел к нему и обнял за плечи. Джеред покосился в сторону основного зала, но придвинулся ближе.

— Насмотреться на тебя не могу, — прошептал Крис и мягко прикусил мочку уха.  
— М, то есть, обычно смотреть не на что? — усмехнулся Джеред, глядя на свои руки, сложенные на коленях.   
— Глупости. У тебя потрясающие глаза. И самые красивые губы, обожаю, когда ты улыбаешься. И я люблю твой нос, — Крис чмокнул окончательно смутившегося Джереда в переносицу. 

Это не было притворством. Джеред каждый раз терялся и отводил взгляд в такие моменты. Другое дело, когда Крис хвалил его аранжировки или игру: тогда Джеред слушал с явным удовольствием и принимал это как должное — знал, что хорош в этом. Но комплименты внешности почему-то вызывали у него стеснение и недоверие. Криса это настораживало, но на запретную территорию он не ломился — Джеред не был любителем разговоров по душам, не хватало ещё всё не испортить. Стоило дождаться удобного момента.

Джеред вдруг решительно поднялся:   
— Я на минутку.  
— Что-то не так?  
— О, не нужно спрашивать об этом каждые пять минут, — он потрепал Криса по щеке. — Если что, я скажу.

Крис посмотрел ему вслед. Затея с платьем уже давно не давала покоя и, чёрт возьми, результат оказался лучше предположений. Охренительные ноги. 

Вернулся Джеред довольно быстро, и нельзя было не заметить, насколько скованно он двигался.   
— Угораздило грёбаную сумку забыть, — одёрнув подол, он сел на диван и плотно сдвинул колени. Потянулся за клатчем, избегая смотреть на Криса.   
— Что у тебя там? — тот попытался разжать его кулак, но Джеред заупрямился. Щёки его горели. Всё же он уступил, и Крис с удивлением забрал скомканные трусы.   
— Это что-то из пыточного арсенала, а не бельё, — буркнул Джеред и, налив себе бокал, залпом осушил его. 

Крис машинально сунул трусы в карман джинсов, хотя клатч лежал рядом. Мысль, что Джеред — Герда — сидит рядом без белья, приятно будоражила. Он положил ладонь на плотно сжатые колени и погладил. Гладкий капрон сначала казался прохладным на ощупь, и только потом ощущалось тепло тела. Как же хорошо, что тут длинные скатерти и со стороны они не привлекут внимания.

— Ты прелесть, — Крис прижал Джереда к себе и поцеловал в пылающую щёку. — Это очень… смело. 

Джеред расслабился и прильнул ещё теснее, не оставляя ни миллиметра свободного пространства, только одежда разделяла их. Крис сдвинул ладонь вверх, сжал бедро и провёл пальцами по полоске бледной кожи между краем подвязки и подолом. Джеред выдохнул и закусил колечко в губе, прикрыв глаза. Крису казалось, он слышит, как колотится его сердце. Джеред наконец-то поймал волну — не пытался оттолкнуть руку и стал таким податливым. Соблазн начать ласкать его прямо здесь под прикрытием скатерти был велик, но Крис сдержался. Хоть парочки и могли здесь миловаться, всё-таки стоило соблюдать рамки приличий. Но Джереду, похоже, стало плевать. Он немного развёл колени, пропуская ладонь Криса между бёдер, и погладил его по щеке. Крис перехватил его кисть и поцеловал пальцы. Сдерживаться больше не было сил. 

— Пойдём, — шепнул он и сунул клатч Джереду в руки, чтоб тот прикрыл вставший член. 

Знание, что Джеред сейчас без белья, чертовски заводило. Крис подавил желание сжать задницу, соблазнительно обтянутую платьем, и подхватил его под руку.

Возле туалета их притормозила одна из хостес:  
— Всё в порядке?  
— В полном. Барышня немного перебрала, нужно её сопроводить.

Джеред широко улыбнулся хостес, и та, с сомнением глянув на них, всё же посторонилась. 

Они вошли в мужской туалет и заперлись в кабинке. Джеред бросил клатч на бачок и нетерпеливо притянул Криса к себе, обняв за шею. Крис жадно гладил его узкие бёдра, сжимал задницу, целовал подставленную шею и плечи. Джеред шумно дышал и прижимался к нему, стараясь потереться. Крис отстранился и заглянул ему в лицо — зрачки расширены, будто под кайфом. Крис не удержался и поцеловал его в алые приоткрытые губы. Целоваться так было не слишком удобно — приходилось запрокидывать голову и тянуться, но оторваться он не мог. Крис вылизывал его горячий нежный рот, лихорадочно шаря руками по телу, сжимая бутафорские сиськи. Когда он всё же отпустил Джереда, помада окончательно размазалась, и выглядел он совсем уж по-блядски. Восхитительно. 

— Ты прекрасна, Герда, — Крис поцеловал его в шею, мягко прихватил тонкую кожу зубами. Джеред, прислонившийся спиной к стенке, совсем поплыл. — Жаль, у нас мало времени. 

Крис опустился перед ним на колени и потёрся щекой о капрон. Задрав подол, поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедра и, обхватив стоящий член, пообещал:  
— Дома я всю тебя вылижу.

Джеред застонал и зажал себе рот ладонью. Крис довольно улыбнулся и длинно лизнул тёмно-розовую головку. Джеред задышал чаще и раздвинул ноги шире. Крис взял член в рот, плавно качнул головой вперёд-назад и заглотил до основания, уткнувшись носом в выбритую кожу. Джеред снова сдавленно застонал. Крис отстранился, чтоб вдохнуть, снова сжал член губами и принялся отсасывать, наращивая темп, прижимая языком уздечку. Он обожал, когда Джеред становился таким — до предела возбуждённым, теряющим контроль; ему нравилось ощущать его вкус и запах, биение пульса, _чувствовать_ его. 

Джеред едва не сползал по стене. Он запустил свободную руку Крису в волосы и хоть старался не тянуть, пальцы его непроизвольно сжимались — почти больно. Хлопнула дверь, кто-то начал отливать с таким шумом, будто выпил половину Альстера. Джеред напрягся, но Крис успокаивающе погладил его под коленом и продолжил. Он и сам уже еле сдерживался. Как сквозь вату он слышал, как зашумела вода в раковине, потом снова хлопнула дверь, и стало тихо, если не считать сбивчивого дыхания Джереда. Крис расстегнул джинсы, ставшие уже почти нестерпимо тесными, оттянул трусы и сжал собственный пульсирующий член. Трёх быстрых движений кулаком хватило, чтобы кончить. Парой мгновений позже Джеред вздрогнул, и Крис почувствовал на языке солоноватый вкус семени. Джеред всегда смущался и извинялся, когда кончал ему в рот. Как будто это было чем-то противным. Крис так не считал. Он вылизал его начисто, ощущая, как Джеред дрожит и едва держится на подгибающихся ногах, и поднялся с довольной ухмылкой, вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. В этот раз Джеред не извинялся: он хватал ртом воздух и смотрел влюблёнными глазами. У Криса каждый раз дух захватывало, когда ловил на себе этот взгляд. Стараясь не испачкать платье, он обнял Джереда за талию свободной рукой и поцеловал. Тот с готовностью ответил.

Крис с сожалением отпустил его и достал из клатча влажные салфетки. Они быстро привели себя в порядок, и Крис помог стереть размазавшуюся помаду. Джеред достал предусмотрительно положенное зеркальце и попытался заново накраситься, но руки подрагивали.

— Садись, — Крис кивнул на крышку унитаза. 

Дважды просить не пришлось. Джеред сделал шаг на всё ещё подгибающихся ногах и сел на край. Крис взял тюбик помады и принялся аккуратно и бережно наносить её на приоткрытые губы. Джеред закрыл глаза и выглядел донельзя доверчиво. Захотелось крепко обнять его и снова поцеловать, но не стоило дожидаться, пока их выпроводит администратор. Крис закончил подкрашивать его и погладил по волосам:  
— Пора возвращаться, чудо.

Джеред поймал его руку и потёрся щекой.   
— Кстати, раз уж мы здесь, верни трусы.  
— А стоит? — ухмыльнулся Крис. — Это же пыточный девайс.  
— Ну-у, я девушка рисковая, но разгуливать ночью без белья для меня как-то слишком.

Крис повиновался. Джеред со вздохом их натянул, поправил платье и последовал за Крисом. В дверях они столкнулись с сердитой хостес.

— Мне уже лучше, — кивнул ей Джеред. — _Гораздо_ лучше.

Девушка отвела взгляд. Крис незаметно вложил ей в ладонь купюру и подмигнул.

Они вернулись за столик. Теперь Джеред вёл себя гораздо свободнее. Он смеялся над шутками Криса, шутил сам, непринуждённо улыбался и был потрясающе мил. Расплатившись, они прихватили недопитую бутылку с собой. Перед выходом Крис заботливо укутал Джереда палантином — ночь хоть и летняя, всё равно прохладно. 

— Спасибо, — Джеред склонился к Крису и невесомо коснулся губами щеки, стараясь не размазать помаду.  
— За что?  
— Новый опыт, — Джеред улыбнулся и подмигнул. — Это было… странно. Не думал… гм, _не думала_ , что это может быть так… волнующе.  
— Ты была бесподобна, — Крис обнял Джереда за пояс и шепнул на ухо: — Как насчёт продолжения?  
— Прямо здесь? — рассмеялся тот. — Туристы будут в полном восторге.   
— Да на нас никто и не посмотрит, это же Репербан, — Крис широким жестом обвёл улицу: с наступлением вечера количество любвеобильных парочек, открыто целующихся и обнимающихся, заметно возросло. — Но нет, дорогая моя, ты достойна лучшего. 

Джеред снова улыбнулся ему — по-новому, без привычного смущения, будто сомневался в словах Криса и не знал, достоин ли их принимать; это была очень многообещающая улыбка той, что знает себе цену. Крис ни о чём не жалел — ради такого эффекта стоило пойти на риск. Он отпил из бутылки и, отсалютовав, передал её Джереду. Рассмеялся, когда тот облизал горлышко и только потом обхватил губами, хитро поглядывая. 

Может, сегодняшняя ночь заставит Джереда воспринимать себя иначе, и он действительно осознает, поверит, насколько хорош. Крис был готов приложить для этого все силы.

***

Если бы пару лет назад Джереду сказали, что он будет играть в группе, он бы воспринял это как должное. В конце концов, он всю жизнь занимается музыкой, и присоединиться к какой-нибудь команде или сколотить свою оставалось вопросом времени. Но если б кто-то сказал, насколько близок он будет с Лордом, Джеред бы лишь рассмеялся. Лорд слишком крутой, зачем он ему? Лорд талантливый музыкант, хороший преподаватель и отличный спец по звукорежиссуре, его знают и уважают — что у него может быть общего с носатым, вечно сопливым недоразумением? Играть в Lord of the Lost, вместе работать на студии было пределом мечтаний. Джеред и не помышлял, что станет другом Лорда — просто Криса, — хотя тот всегда относился к нему как к равному, без снисходительности. Они быстро научились понимать друг друга с полуслова, и, к тому же, Джеред умел подстраиваться под его темп работы, который не всякий мог выдержать. Это их очень сблизило, но он и не предполагал, как легко, почти незаметно их дружба перейдёт в иную плоскость. 

Вокруг Криса всегда вертелось множество девиц (да и парней тоже) на любой вкус, было из кого выбирать. Но выбрал он Джереда. И Джеред до сих пор не мог уяснить, почему. Что в нём такого? Ну не из-за абсолютного же музыкального слуха, в самом деле. Крис говорил ему, и часто, но Джеред не особо верил и лишь отшучивался, мол, зрение совсем тебя подводит, Лорд, пора купить очки посильнее. К тому же Крис хоть и казался на первый взгляд угрюмым, на самом деле умел хорошо ладить с людьми, тогда как Джеред старался по возможности держаться в стороне. «Социально неловкий» — обычно говорили про него. «У меня хреновый характер, я скучный и унылый», — честно признавался он Крису, но того это не отпугивало. И Джеред был счастлив. Вот только время от времени возвращалась мысль, что однажды Крис очнётся, увидит, какой он на самом деле, и всё закончится. С подружками это случалось неизбежно. 

Но этим вечером Джеред ни о чём таком не думал — он был немного пьян, весел и ему нравилось быть _не собой_. У Герды нет страхов и сомнений, её не волнует, что будет завтра — она наслаждается каждым моментом и не станет ни о чём сожалеть. Хотя бы раз стоило попробовать, каково это. И главное — Крис рядом, и смотрел так, будто _она_ самое важное в его жизни. Герда могла это принять — в отличие от Джереда, она не допускала мысли, что может найтись кто-то лучше неё. 

Если бы в прошлом году Крису сказали, что он выведет Джереда на прогулку в платье, а потом будет отсасывать ему в туалете ресторана, Крис воспринял бы это как плохую шутку. Джеред для подобных выходок слишком стеснителен, и Крис не стал бы предлагать ему ничего, что заставило бы его почувствовать себя неловко. Да и просто побоялся бы, что он может оскорбиться и уйти. Джеред занял важное место не только в группе, но и в жизни Криса. Когда он уезжал к родителям, Крис не впадал в тоску и продолжал заниматься своими делами, но всё-таки ощущал отсутствие. Джереда не хватало. Слишком привык, что они видятся почти каждый день на студии. Крис и помыслить не мог, что один из его студентов станет для него особенным, не просто другом и коллегой. Когда они впервые переспали, Крис подумал, что всё испортил — Джеред был таким зажатым, что он начал всерьёз опасаться, не принял ли желаемое за действительное. Но Джеред никуда не исчез, не стал избегать его, а позже признался, что просто никогда раньше не спал с парнями. Если бы Крис знал об этом, вряд ли посмел бы затащить его в постель. 

Год назад Крис не решился бы предложить ничего рискового. Но он неплохо изучил Джереда — насколько тот позволял, — и сегодня вёл его под руку, одетого в мини-платье, и замечал, какими взглядами окидывали его ищущие девочек на ночь — очень заинтересованными, а поняв, что это парень, отворачивался не каждый. Крис в который раз за вечер отметил: реализация превзошла фантазии. Джеред выглядел потрясающе, хотя женственной его фигуру нельзя было назвать — одни широкие плечи чего стоили, да и хрупким он не казался, но облегающий наряд удивительно шёл ему и ничуть не казался нелепым. 

Во дворе они остановились покурить. Вино, допитое по дороге, подогревало, и гуляющий между домами ветер не казался холодным. Совсем неподалёку шумели бессонные Репербан и порт, а здесь тихо. Ночь только началась, и до рассвета у них было всё время мира. А завтра опять дела, дела, Джеред уедет к себе, и хрен знает, когда в следующий раз удастся остаться вот так вдвоём…

— Ты не замёрзла?  
— Не-а, — Джеред выпустил сигаретный дым, приоткрыв губы, и поправил сползший с плеча палантин. 

Крис кинул окурок в урну, стоящую в нескольких шагах — попал. Джеред ему поаплодировал. Крис смотрел, как он обхватывает сигарету полными красными губами, как прикрывает глаза, делая затяжку, и у него покалывало пальцы от желания прикоснуться. Джеред как будто это чувствовал и нарочно дразнил. Свой окурок он кидать не стал — прошёлся до урны, покачивая бёдрами и ставя одну ногу перед другой, будто модель на подиуме. Крис рассмеялся:

— Детка, ты ходячий секс.  
— Фи, Лорд, ты что, цитируешь собственные песни?  
— Это фигура речи, — Крис насупился, изображая оскорблённость. Джеред подошёл к нему и потрепал по щеке:  
— Ну-у, не дуйся, котя!  
— _Котя_? — фыркнул Крис и поймал его ладонь. — Эй, да ты ледяная. Пора принимать меры. 

Джеред лишь хлопнул накрашенными ресницами и закусил левый лабрет.

***

Как только за ними захлопнулась дверь квартиры, Джеред кинул палантин и клатч прямо на пол, и Крис обнял его со спины, прижался губами к прохладной коже на плече. Джеред покачнулся и, стараясь сохранить равновесие, упёрся рукой в стену, задев включатель. Тусклый жёлтый свет на мгновение заставил зажмуриться, но Крис не выпустил его из объятий. Джеред лукаво глянул на него через плечо и прогнул спину, немного наклонившись вперёд и расставив ноги для устойчивости. Крис притёрся к его заднице и облапал грудь. Фыркнув, Джеред завёл руки за спину и расстегнул бюстгальтер. Крис помог ему освободиться от мешающей детали одежды:

— Знаешь, каждый раз забавно смотреть, как девоньки вытягивают его из рукава.  
— По-моему, лучший фокус, — хохотнул Джеред и снова опёрся о стену.

Бретельки платья сползли с плеч, и Крис стянул их ещё ниже, стараясь добраться до сосков. Джеред сбивчиво дышал и, прижав ладонь к груди, Крис чувствовал, как сильно колотится у него сердце. Другой рукой он гладил и сжимал бедро, поднимаясь выше и сминая подол. Они могли бы трахнуться прямо в прихожей, но для этого сперва нужно было отпустить Джереда и расстегнуть джинсы, а Крис не мог оторваться — он сжимал его и гладил, тёрся об него и прикусывал кожу на шее и плечах, и Джеред был таким податливым и отзывчивым, но вдруг вывернулся из рук, опустился перед ним на колени и начал расстёгивать ремень. Крис прикусил губу изнутри, чтобы не застонать, представив, как Джеред берёт в рот, пачкая член помадой, и смотрит снизу-вверх блядскими глазищами, но у него были другие планы. Он мягко отстранил Джереда и помог подняться. Тот непонимающе уставился на него, и Крис подхватил его на руки. Джеред хоть и худой, дистрофиком не был и весил прилично — спина тут же заныла. 

— Твою ж мать!..   
— Я тебя не уроню, — заверил Крис. Джеред смешно таращился, вцепившись ему в плечи. 

Ещё никогда Крис не добирался до спальни так быстро. Подавив соблазн разжать руки и просто бросить ношу на кровать, он аккуратно уложил Джереда. Тот скинул туфли и одновременно послал Крису воздушный поцелуй:  
— Мой герой! О, как ты силён!

Крис лишь усмехнулся и склонился к нему. Джеред тут же обвил его руками за шею и ответил на поцелуй. Крис ощущал парафиновый привкус помады, лёгкую горечь табака и кисловатое винное послевкусие, прикосновения языка, и с неохотой отстранялся, чтобы вдохнуть. Собственное сердце стучало гулко, казалось, его пульсация чувствуется по всему телу, даже в паху. Пока они целовались, Джеред времени зря не терял и избавил его от рубашки, Крис довершил дело, скинув всё остальное и досадуя, что приходится отрываться. Джеред ещё оставался одетым, но одна лямка у платья всё-таки лопнула, вторая просто сползла. Переводя дыхание, он провёл пальцами по груди Криса, очерчивая контуры букв L, O, R, D:  
— Ты потрясающий.

Крис тепло улыбнулся. Он это знал, и много раз ему говорили, но слышать эту фразу от Джереда особенно приятно. Важно. Он навис над ним, запустил ладонь под подол и погладил твёрдый член через трусы, коснулся большим пальцем головки, прижатой тугой резинкой. Джеред застонал и раздвинул колени. Крис стянул с него бельё и не глядя бросил куда-то в сторону, к своим вещам. Джеред потянулся к нему, но Крис отвёл руку — хотелось растянуть удовольствие. Он заворожённо провёл ладонью по обтянутой чулком ноге, от лодыжки до подвязки и выше, чувствуя, как гладкий капрон сменяется тёплой нежной кожей. 

Джеред кусал губы, пока Крис ласкал его, раздвигал ноги, насколько позволяло узкое платье. Наконец, тот задрал его и склонился над членом, коснулся губами чувствительной бархатистой кожи.  
— Я обещал тебя вылизать, — хрипло проговорил Крис. Джеред посмотрел на него тёмными от возбуждения глазами.

Крис лизнул его от основания до уздечки, слизал выступивший предэякулят. Джеред умоляюще простонал и запустил руку ему в волосы, но Крис вывернулся.  
— Повернись, милая.

Джеред перекатился на живот, и Крис, потянув его на себя, заставил встать на колени, оставаясь прижатым грудью к постели. Он огладил подвздошные кости и задрал платье до середины спины. Джеред поёжился, ощутив тёплое дыхание на коже, и прогнулся ещё сильнее. Щёки горели — казалось, можно обжечься, если дотронуться. Он стоял перед Крисом такой раскрытый, задыхающийся от желания, и ждал, когда же тот наконец его возьмёт. Но Крис всё ещё не торопился — целовал поясницу и тискал задницу. Джеред, хоть и совсем поплыл, не мог не восхититься его выдержкой. Вздрогнул, когда Крис прошёлся горячим языком по поджавшимся от возбуждения яйцам. А затем Крис действительно принялся вылизывать его — от мягкого чувствительного места под мошонкой до ануса. Джеред закусил пальцы, чтобы не кончить раньше времени. Боль немного отрезвила. Крис обеими руками сжал его задницу и лизнул между ягодиц, обвёл анус языком, слегка надавливая.

Джеред зарылся лицом в подушку. Каждый раз, когда Крис делал такое, ему одновременно было мучительно приятно и стыдно. Он чистый, специально ведь готовился к этому вечеру, но всё равно это… слишком. Ноги подгибались, он подрагивал, желая, чтоб Крис продолжал, и одновременно — чтоб это уже закончилось, пока возбуждение не стало болезненным. Кажется, тот понял его мысли, потому что отстранился и полез за смазкой и презервативами, закинутыми между матрасом и спинкой кровати. 

Джеред вздрогнул, ощутив на коже прохладный лубрикант.   
— Шш, — Крис потёрся об него и поцеловал между лопаток. 

Джеред закусил губу, когда Крис начал его растягивать. Перерывы между такими ночами часто бывали долгими, и без подготовки, как он однажды убедился, было больно. Пальцы у Криса жёсткие, с мозолями на подушечках, как у любого гитариста, но он умел быть очень аккуратным. Джеред повёл тазом, насаживаясь глубже, и когда Крис задел простату, почувствовал, как дёргается член. 

Больше Крис тянуть не стал. Он помог ему избавиться от платья — хотелось чувствовать друг друга всей кожей, — уложил набок и медленно вошёл. Джеред задержал дыхание и попытался расслабиться — поначалу всегда было немного неприятно, но это проходило. Крис обнял его поперёк груди одной рукой, а вторую положил на живот, поглаживая. Джеред уткнулся ему в сгиб локтя, жмурясь и кусая губы.

— Моя хорошая девочка…

Джеред был готов кончить от одного только хриплого шёпота в ухо. Горячие волны накатывали, растекались от паха по всему телу. Крис, дав ему привыкнуть, задвигался медленно и размеренно. Это было слишком хорошо. Джеред одинаково терял голову, когда Крис был с ним нежен и когда, наоборот, трахал жёстко, самому быть сверху с ним ему тоже нравилось; сегодня он ожидал, что Крис просто выебет его как шлюху, но тот решил проявить уважение к «девушке». Джеред ничего не имел против. Он старался прижаться теснее и запрокидывал голову, подставляя шею под жадные поцелуи. Крис был таким горячим, что Джереду казалось, будто он плавится в его руках. Восхитительное чувство. 

Крис крепко обнял Джереда, желая _чувствовать_ его всего. С размазавшейся косметикой, в одних чулках и с чокером на шее он выглядел изумительно. И так сладко сжимался. Крис погладил его по щеке, и Джеред прильнул к ладони, поцеловал. Крис большим пальцем провёл по его красивым губам, размазывая помаду ещё больше, по шее, слушая биение пульса, по ключице, очертил контуры татуировки — _их_ лого, сжал твёрдый розовый сосок. Джеред тяжело дышал, грудь его вздымалась. У Криса всё внутри переворачивалось, когда он выстанывал его имя, сбиваясь на «Лорд». Он гладил проступающие рёбра, мягкий живот и острые подвздошные кости, прошёлся по бедру и, наконец, обхватил член, липкий от предсемени. Джеред почти всхлипнул и толкнулся ему в ладонь. 

— Девочка моя… Герда… Сокровище моё, — шептал Крис ему в висок, почти уже не понимая, что говорит. Он был на пределе, мышцы поясницы напряглись, пальцы на ногах поджимались. — Геррит…

Джеред вздрогнул и с громким стоном кончил, вжавшись в Криса так, что стало почти больно. Крис почувствовал сочащуюся между пальцами тёплую сперму. Он хрипло выдохнул и поцеловал Джереда за ухом, прижался губами к коже, вдыхая запах, и кончил. 

Некоторое время они лежали, тяжело дыша, пот остывал на коже. Неохотно Крис сполз с кровати, нашарил джинсы и вытряхнул из них сигареты и зажигалку, достал из-под кровати пепельницу. Джеред тем временем расстегнул чокер и бросил его на пол к завязанному узлом презервативу, потянулся, зевнув. 

— Как ты? — Крис прикурил две сигареты и отдал вторую ему.  
— Странно, — Джеред благодарно улыбнулся. — Это как игра, но потом втягиваешься и забываешь, что играешь. Я, наверно, выглядел глупо.  
— Ничуть! — Крис поцеловал его в нос. — Ты был очарователен.

Джеред хмыкнул и затянулся. Они молча курили, и это было то особое уютное молчание, когда слова не нужны. Им было хорошо просто находиться рядом, даже не касаясь друг друга. Наконец, Крис затушил сигарету в пепельнице, поставленной между ними, и решительно поднялся:  
— Идём в душ.  
— Не хочу, — Джеред выпустил дым в потолок и принялся разглядывать свои ноги в чулках. — Но если ты меня отнесёшь…

Крис, собирая раскиданную одежду, рассмеялся:  
— Хорошенького понемногу.   
— Ну ладно, — легко согласился Джеред. — Тогда принеси мне чаю с молоком, раз уж встал.  
— А в ванну пива тебе не налить?  
— Налей, — глаза Джереда заблестели.   
— О господи, я сотворил чудовище, — Крис картинно закатил глаза.  
— Ну поплачь в свои трусы, ты их как раз в руках держишь, — Джеред ухмыльнулся и сложил ногу на ногу, изображая любование. Тут же упомянутая деталь одежды в чёрно-белую клетку полетела ему в лицо. Джеред швырнул их обратно и спустил пепельницу обратно под кровать.

Крис, однако, не собирался сдаваться. Переложив вещи с пола на стул, он ухватил Джереда за лодыжку и попытался стащить с постели.

— Ну что ты за человек такой, — отбивался тот, едва сдерживая хохот. — Я устал, отста-ань!   
— Эй, ты лежал.   
— Ах так, намекаешь, что я бревно?! — Джеред постарался лягнуть Криса, но тот увернулся.  
— Всё-всё, выходи из роли!  
— Из какой такой роли? Шутки про клавишницу не вчера появились. Ты просто выпустил мою истинную сущность!

Всё-таки Крис стащил Джереда на пол вместе с простынёй, и они немного побарахтались, стараясь не ржать слишком сильно, чтобы не беспокоить соседей. 

Уже после душа, когда они снова вернулись в постель, Джеред вдруг сказал:  
— Знаешь, было бы забавно выйти на сцену в таком виде. Ну, в платье.  
— Действительно. Только персонаж должен быть немного нелепым.  
— Это что, ревность? — Джеред фыркнул и толкнул Криса локтем в бок.  
— Можешь назвать и так. Ты только представь: все смотрят на тебя, роняя слюни, и никто не слушает _меня_! 

Джеред прыснул и завозился, устраиваясь удобнее.

— Мне нравится идея, надо обдумать, — со всей серьёзностью начал Крис. — И если ты правда сможешь…  
— Я могу это сделать, — перебил его Джеред. — В конце концов, сколько можно лишать себя веселья.  
— Смело.   
— С тобой я ничего не боюсь.

Крис в ответ прижал Джереда к себе. Никакие слова им больше не требовались.


End file.
